Hymmnos
Hymmnos is a language created by Akira Tsuchiya for the video game Ar tonelico. By the time of the game (3700 A.D.), it is obsolete as a spoken language and only used for interfacing with ancient machinery in the form of songs. It seems to be a distant descendent of English with influences from Japanese, Sanskrit and German. It is interesting in that it has a very strong emphasis on communicating the emotions of the speaker. =Grammar= Basic Structure Hymmnos is an SVO language, but the subject of a sentence is always 'I'. To talk about things other then oneself, the form V rre SVO is used - the first verb describes the emotional state or reaction of the speaker. If the subject is a pronoun, rre (and possibly the first verb) are usually omitted. Most sentences in Hymmnos are prefixed by an "emotional adjective." Emotional Adjectives The emotional adjective is a set of 3 syllables that describe the speaker's feelings towards the topic of the sentence. The first syllable describes the degree of emotion, the second represents the type of emotion, and the third represents the situation of the emotion. For instance, one commonly used emotional adjective is Was yea ra, meaning "very happy (and wanting it to last.)" The emotional adjective can be omitted. If it is, the last used emotional adjective is implied to carry over to the current sentence. Pronouns Numbers *'neru' - 0 *'noi' - 1 *'ji' - 2 *'dori' - 3 *'fifu' - 4 *'vira' - 5 *'ikuse' - 6 *'heputo' - 7 *'okuto' - 8 *'nei' - 9 *'deku'/de - 10 *'heku'/he - 100 *'kiku'/ki - 1000 *'miku'/mi - 10000 The second form of the decimals is used when combining, in a manner similar to Japanese. For instance, jide is 20 and kiku okutohe ikusede okuto is 1868. Dialects Write me! =Lexicon= This will replace the Vocabulary section when complete. =Vocabulary= Particles, etc I don't have information on how to use most of these, they are approximate translations from the Japanese lexicon. When in doubt, try following English grammar. *'acra' - surely, certainly *'aiph' - if *'ag' - and *'an' - together (with a person) *'anw' - direct object indicator *'art' - because of *'beng' - before (time) *'den' - but *'du' - direct object indicator *'elle' - from *'elye' - hitherto; yet *'en' - and; because *'enw' - while *'ess' - in *'fatere' - probably *'folten' - before (position/direction) *'goa' - only *'llizz' - maybe; perhaps *'na' - negative suffix *'naave' - because (prefix) *'oz' - possessive article *'presia' - please (do something) *'reta' - how about... *'rol' - like *'rre' - subject marker *'sev' - at the time *'sos' - for *'targue' - as *'tes' - location marker *'tie' - as opposed to *'ttu' - for the purpose of *'ut' - location marker *'we' - more than *'ween' - inside, within *'whai' - why *'won' - on (top of something) *'yanje' - forever, for eternity *'yetere' - if done it will... Nouns *A - also usable as an adjective *V - also usable as a verb Verbs Emotional Verbs How to Use The vowel sounds of an emotional verb can be chosen to communicate a variety of emotions. There are three categories of vowels: those pertaining to oneself, those communicating one's emotions towards a companion, and those communicating one's emotions towards the world. Inflected vowels are usually written with capital letters to clearly mark an emotional verb. (I think the glyphs used in the Hymmnos alphabet are different, too.) Examples: * rEfYEm - r.f.m (see) + E + YE - "I'm happy to see you" * sYAlA - s.l. (believe) + YA + A - "I believe in you with all my strength" * wUhLYOh - w.h.h. (feel) + LYO + U - "I don't like all this hostility in the air" Adjectives =Examples= Let's look at lines from the song "EXEC_HYMME_LIFE_W:R:S/." I think of life, and I weave. For my sake, I play a hymn. You feel anguished. You are hinting to yourself that you are shunning that person. And it hurts you. You feel impatient. I am happy to protect you. And I shall grant you life. Do not despair, do not grieve, believe in people. Love the world, do not suffer alone. =Reference= Hymmno Server (Japanese language)